Love is The Key To My Happiness
by meme1641
Summary: If you were heartbroken, will you move on or still remember the past? Meet Lucy, she has been heartbroken twice at middle school. Will she be able to love someone again or will she remain alone and never Love again? AU. GraLu, Sticy


A/N : Hey guys! this is a new story so I hope you guys like it!

Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima

Danyelle.E and Chriss.M (c) me

* * *

_I'm a high school girl andI don't have any boyfriend because the thing that I experience back when I was at middle school.  
_

* * *

_Flashback_

_When it was a few months after the beginning of the seventh grade, I was ask by one of the boys from the other class to start going out with him, so I did but our relationship doesn't goes smoothly. At the end of the first semester I saw him with another girl and when he notice that I was looking at him, he told me that I was worthless to him. So we broke up. I guess between me and him, there wasn't true love..._

_When the second semester started. "hey, Lu-chan!" a blue haired girl shout to me. I turned to her and I saw my best friend, Levy. She's a funny girl and the both of us have the same dream to be a writer someday._

_"what is it,Levy?" I ask her and I get up from my seat. Leaving my unfinished schoolwork at my table. _

_"Have you seen the member of your play group, your roommates and your counselor for the trip that we're gonna have next month?" I just shook my head. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me until we arrived at the announcement board for the fifth graders. The trip is gonna be three days and two nights. My play group is called Blue sky and my team mates are Gray.F__, me, Hibiki.L , Jenny.R, Chriss.M and Yukino.A . my room mates are Erza.S , Danyelle.E and Lisanna.S and my counselor is Ms. Aira Blue. (A/N: I'm bad at naming person sorry)_

_"Bummer, we're not in the same group nor the same room" Levy said with a sad expression. When I looked at her, I feel sad also because she's my best friend since we started the seventh grade. Well as long if we're always friendly together, nothing's gonna bother our friendship._

_a month later_

_"okay now boys and girls, when I call your names and which room you'll get please come forward, take the key and go to your rooms" and we all nodded and we do what our teacher says. The first day was kind of boring but the second day is the were we must show what talent that our group show. It's the talent show! After a seminar the teacher let us to go with our play group and think what should we do when we must show our talent._

_when we have a talk with ms. Aira, she said that we can sing a song with some unusual instrument and there should be a dance but only a pair. So finally it was made up, that Jenny and Yukino will sing, Hibiki and Gray will play the unusual instrument which is a bottle with a quarter of sand it substitute maracas and a spoon and a fork for the tempo and the dancers would be me and Chriss._

_After my group preform, I sat at my seat but suddenly a boy from my class, Natsu said "what a nice paring. You know you and Chriss together... What a nice couple" he smirk at me. At first I don't get it but after a while of thinking and thinking I suddenly realized what he meant. After the talent show we have a campfire, I saw Chriss and he was with his friends, I wanted to sit near him but unfortunately I sat two rows behind him with Levy._

_He was the first boy that I like, when I really feel true love..._

_ When I go near him my heart beats so fast. When we all pass the seventh grade, at the eight grade, I was in the same class as Chriss and Levy. She always support me and told me to never give up. Then when Levy do some research, she told me that he will move school next year and the school that he's gonna attend has a lot of pretty girls. I was so positive that Levy was lying about that but when we started the ninth grade and there wasn't any signs of him, my heart was broken... Shattered to many piece._

_Ever since that day, I promise to myself that. I wouldn't love, like nor have feelings for someone anymore._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short but I hope you like it. So the main character is Lucy, well I haven't got many ideas well maybe I gotta improvise.

R&R Please!


End file.
